Darwinium
| saurian_name = Tuhnadaim (Tn) /'tun•a•dām/ | systematic_name = Untriunium (Utu) /'ün•trī•(y)ün•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Darwinium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Franklinium | right_element = Thomsonium | particles = 485 | atomic_mass = 356.9574 , 592.7416 yg | atomic_radius = 164 , 1.64 | covalent_radius = 174 pm, 1.74 Å | vander_waals = 196 pm, 1.96 Å | nucleons = 354 (131 }}, 223 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.70 | nuclear_radius = 8.45 | half-life = 6.0120 mon | decay_mode = | decay_product = Ts | electron_notation = 131-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 38, 21, 8, 4 | oxistates = +3, +5, +6, 7''' (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.45 | ion_energy = 630.5 , 6.534 | electron_affinity = 68.6 kJ/mol, 0.711 eV | molar_mass = 356.957 / | molar_volume = 71.373 cm /mol | density = 5.001 }} | atom_density = 1.69 g 8.44 cm | atom_separation = 491 pm, 4.91 Å | speed_sound = 1652 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 655.20 , 1179.37 382.05 , 719.70 | boiling_point = 1551.01 K, 2791.81°R 1277.86°C, 2332.14°F | liquid_range = 895.80 , 1612.44 | liquid_ratio = 2.37 | triple_point = 655.21 K, 1179.38°R 382.06°C, 719.71°F @ 535.96 , 4.0201 | critical_point = 3750.22 K, 6750.40°R 3477.07°C, 6290.73°F @ 395.8536 , 3906.784 | heat_fusion = 8.032 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 171.165 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.06589 /(g• ), 0.11861 J/(g• ) 23.521 /(mol• ), 42.338 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 7.08 Absolute: 2.37 | atom_abund = 5.21 }} '''Darwinium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Dw and 131. Darwinium was named in honor of (1809–1882), who established that all of have descended over time from as a result of the . This element is known in the scientific literature as untriunium (Utu) or simply element 131. Darwinium is the eleventh element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Darwinium contains 131 electrons residing in the surrounding the . Due to , there are seven electrons in the g-orbital instead of eleven of what the periodic table expects. Electrons carry negative charge, and are balanced by the same number of positively charged s found in the nucleus, a reason why this atom is neutral. In addition to the 131 protons found in the nucleus, there are 223 neutrons which help keep the nucleus bound against the repulsive forces of protons. Isotopes As it is for every other element heavier than , darwinium has no s. The longest-lived is Dw with a of 6 months, ing to Ts by emitting and nuclei, plus 20 neutrons. Dw is the second longest-lived isotope with a half-life of 5.2 days, Dw has a half-life of 3.4 hours, and Dw has a half-life of 1.2 hours. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than 23 minutes and majority of these have half-lives less than 27 seconds. Darwinium also has numerous s, the longest-lived is Dw with a half-life of 23 minutes. Chemical properties and compounds Darwinium is reactive and can forms compounds with ease. Due to its low binding energy of electrons, the most common is +7, although it can also exhibit +3, +5 and +6 states. In s though, +7 is the rarest oxistate mentioned. The metal would bluen when exposed to air to form a basic oxide, which would form a base when dissolved in water. Due to it basic property of metal, darwinium neutralizes s such as to form a brown solution Dw(SO ) , and to liberate pale green gas DwCl . Darwinium can even burn in pure atmosphere at 300°C to form sea green darwinium(VI) nitride (DwN ). The highest halides of darwinium are DwF (colorless gas), DwCl (pale green gas), DwBr (brown powder), and DwI (red powder). The most common oxide of darwinium is Dw O (dark blue rhombic crystals). Darwinium trioxide (DwO ) and darwinium sesquioxide (Dw O ) are lower oxides of darwinium. DwN is a binary nitride, carrying +3 oxistate for darwinium and −3 state for nitrogen in the brown powder. DwS is the highest sulfide of darwinium. DwS is an orange crystalline solid while Dw S is a pale yellow powder. Hence the element was named after pioneering life scientist, darwinium can form life-giving compounds called s, organodarwinium in this case. An example is trimethyldarwinium (Dw(CH ) ), which is a colorless, liquid which freezes at −20°F (440°R) and boils at 88°F (548°R). Physical properties Darwinium is a soft gray metal with a of 5 g/cm and of 71.4 cm /mol. Multiplying density and molar volume yields a 357 g/mol, identical to its . Its is and the average atomic separation is as wide as five angstroms. Because of the large distances between atoms, there are few atoms in one cc of substance at 8. . Darwinium liquifies at 720°F (1179°R) and vaporizes at 2332°F (2792°R). The difference between these temperatures yield a liquid range of 1612°F (1613°R) and liquid darwinium is stable within a factor of 2.37 on the . Solid, liquid, and gas are all stable at one point in temperature and pressure, at 719.71°F (1179.38°R) and 535.96 μPa. Occurrence It is certain that darwinium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, and is believe to barely exist somewhere in the . Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of darwinium in the universe by mass is 7.08 , which amounts to 2.37 or 40 s worth of darwinium in mass. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of darwinium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Dw. : + + 31 n → Dw : + + 32 n → Dw Category:Lavoisides